


My Acrobat

by KevlarMasquerade (nightsstarr)



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: And Dick is so not amused, And Kory gets flirted with, But Kory is, Dick/Kory - Freeform, F/M, Funtimes in Gotham City, Gotham, Not in Jump, RobStar, They eat dinner, What's going on, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsstarr/pseuds/KevlarMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starfire makes a visit to Gotham, where her boyfriend has been detained and will remain for an indefinite amount of time. And she might get herself into a little bit of trouble, too. Maybe an awkward situation involving the Caped Crusader- the Dark Knight- the Goddamn Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Acrobat

She stepped into the restaurant, underneath the French name written in script above the door under the fancy awning. The name looked nice and sounded good, but its translation didn't make much sense. Such was the way of most of the people inside the restaurant.

Her pretty dress- green to match her eyes, which, like her skin and eyebrows, were disguised. The dress was cut low. Not scandalously so, but low enough to attract eyes. The dress had a slit that went up her leg, stopping high on her thigh. The straps rested just under her shoulders. Skin colored shoes balanced the brightness of the dress. The shoes added height, which she both liked and was a little uncomfortable about. Earth girls wore high heels all the time and doing it made Starfire feel more normal, but it also accentuated her height, which made her feel... alien.

"Can I help you, miss...?" The maitre d' raised one eyebrow at her inquisitively.

"Anders. I have a reservation with Mr. Grayson?" She smiled sweetly as his eyes went wide.

"Mr. Grayson? Of course, of course. Michael, please escort Miss Anders to Mr. Grayson's table," he instructed a waiter as he walked by.

Michael stopped and looked at the man, confused. "My shift ended five minutes ago and I-"

The maitre d' narrowed his eyes at Michael. "We'll work out a fitting reward in your pay."

"Fine." Michael turned to Starfire and his expression changed. "Woah." He cleared his throat. "This way, miss."

She smiled warmly at him and he lead her away from the maitre d'. Michael was young, with floppy hair and dimples.

"It's a trip. Mr. Grayson and his family usually like the table in the back. Removed," Michael said conversationally.

"Oh." She wasn't sure if she should be concerned that he knew that or if she should try to get him to think that it wasn't true.

"Not that I blame them," he added quickly. "The Waynes are local celebrities. Paparazzi always hounding them."

Starfire nodded.

"Here you are, Miss Anders." Michael gestured toward a table at the back, separated but warm.

Robin smiled at her. "Kori. It's a pleasure."

It took a minute for her to regain her breath. "Yes," she finally breathed, inarticulate.

Robin's smile turned slightly smug and he gestured to her chair, which Michael pulled out for her. He took her hand and directed her to the chair.

"Would you and your beautiful friend like a few minutes to look over the menu, Mr. Grayson?"

"Yes, please. I'd like your finest winter draught, and my friend would like some mustard seed tea." Robin smiled at Starfire.

"Of course. I'll be back with your drinks." Michael nodded and smiled at Starfire before leaving.

Robin waited until Michael was out of earshot before giving her a genuine smile.

"Hey," he murmured across the table.

"Greetings," she answered softly.

She could feel his ice blue eyes on her, stroking across her skin like fingers. She could hardly tear her gaze away from his eyes, and when she did, it was to look at his mouth. She shut her eyes against the memories- his mouth on hers, on her skin, his breath warming her neck...

"You look great," he said.

She blinked, tearing herself away from her memories. "Oh." She pinched the strap on her shoulder between two fingers, glancing down at it. "Thank you."

"No. The dress looks... You're beautiful. As always. But I meant the hologram."

She put her hand in front of her, pale skin taking on the colors of the candles on the table briefly. "Cyb- um, Victor created it. I wish I could do something about my height. I tower above the other females."

He reached out for her hand. "I like it."

His fingers grazed her hand, but he dropped his arm as Michael returned with their drinks. "Here you are, Mr. Grayson. And for the lovely lady," he said as he plunked their drinks down in front of them.

Starfire smiled up at him.

"Thanks. Give us a few minutes with the menus," Robin said dismissively, sounding a little annoyed that they were interrupted. Starfire smiled even wider to counteract Robin's moodiness.

She cupped her mug of tea between two hands, breathing in the scent of mustard.

Robin chuckled. "I thought you might like that," he said with a smile.

She took a sip and let the taste settle in her mouth before swallowing it. She licked her lips slowly and deliberately, watching the effect this gesture had on Robin smugly. "Heavenly," she sighed.

"You don't even know," he murmured.

She tilted her head, feigning innocence. "Pardon me?"

He narrowed his eyes at her accusingly, but he just said, "Nothing."

"So, Dick," she said, keeping her voice soft. "How long do you believe you will be required to remain in Gotham?"

His eyebrows crinkled a little in a sad and concerned way. "I told you, Kori. I'm not sure."

She wanted to push but she didn't. "Very well," she answered sulkily. Then, after a pause, she asked, "How are your brothers?"

He looked up at the ceiling and let out a puff of air. "That's kind of a difficult question. Which one?"

"All of them."

She'd forgotten that he couldn't talk about Jason in public. "Both my brothers..." he said as though he was giving himself time to think.

"Yes," she agreed quickly, looking uncomfortable. "Both."

"Tim's doing well. He just started taking some college classes. Damian..." A fond smile crept onto his face and it made her smile, too. "He's... a handful. He's catching on, though."

"That is wonderful," she said softly.

Michael came back and they ordered their food. Well, Robin ordered for both of them since neither of them had so much as glanced at the menus yet. She wasn't worried, though.

Michael reached for their menus. "Great choices, sir. How would your girlfriend like her steak cooked?"

Starfire tilted her head, confused by the question.

"We're not together," Robin said hastily. Starfire frowned and leaned back in her chair.

"I see," Michael said with a smile in her direction. "How did she want her steak cooked, sir?"

"Um... medium rare, thanks," Robin mumbled while trying to shoot Starfire an apologetic glance without Michael noticing.

"Good choice. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, no, that's all."

Michael retreated, sensing the dismissal in Robin's voice.

"Kori," Robin called, wanting to touch her but trying not to. "Come on. Kori."

She looked down at the table stubbornly. "Yes?" She asked sweetly without lifting her eyes.

"Don't do that. Look at me, Star."

She did, reluctantly.

"I already explained," he said quietly so they couldn't be overheard. "If I told him you were my girlfriend, word would get out and then I'd expected to be seen around here with you. And you can't be here and at Jump at the same time."

"No," she agreed. "I cannot."

"Yeah. So that's all-"

"I could remain here, however." She looked at him steadily, not backing down.

He was quiet for a moment. "No, you can't do that. They need you back there."

She pouted. "But I need you."

He was quiet again and she wished she knew what he was thinking. "As soon as I can go back..."

She sighed. "I know, you will make with the haste to return. It will be difficult to go back after seeing you tonight. It is the shame that we cannot even..."

"You're the one who wanted to do this so badly," he interrupted her.

She blinked, wounded. "You did not wish to see me?"

"Of course I did. You know that."

"It would be nice to hear you say it."

He looked up at her. "I miss you. I wish you could be with me every day."

She raised her cup and took a drink, letting his words sink in. "I miss you as well."

His eyes were on her again, in that way that made it seem like his eyes were caressing her, like she could feel it. The whisper of his gaze stroked over her face and neck before dropping and then hastily jumping back to her eyes.

She slipped her right shoe off with the toes of her left foot. She hooked her foot around his ankle and flexed her foot, rubbing his leg.

Michael returned with their food before long, placing Starfire's in front of her with a smile and a cute, "This filet mignon isn't the only thing at this table that looks good enough to eat."

She laughed and Robin sulked a little. Michael served him his food, asked if they were happy with everything, and left.

"I wish he'd stop flirting with you. Right in front of me, too." He jabbed his fork into his food.

"I think it is nice. Besides, you did inform him rather emphatically that we are not 'together'. You may as well have given him permission."

"Yeah, well, guys don't bring girls out so that other guys can flirt with them. Even if they're not together. What if you were my sister or something? It's still insulting."

"He is aware that I am not your sister, I am sure," she corrected gently, enjoying Robin's jealousy probably more than she should.

"Fine. Cousin."

Starfire smiled and touched her toes against his ankle again, which seemed to placate him. They ate quietly for a few minutes, Starfire keeping up her slow movement of her toes against his leg. He raised an eyebrow at her as she raised her leg, lifting her toes a little and touching him higher on his shin, but he didn't protest. He did, however, choke when she slid her foot up past his knee.

She smirked at him a little. He dropped his silverware onto his plate, coughing. "Stop that. I'm trying to eat."

"I know not to what you are referring," she purred, lowering her head and looking at him through her eyelashes.

He slipped his hand into his lap and touched her ankle before sliding his fingers up her calf as far as he could reach without straining or bending. He rubbed circles into her skin and she struggled to remain collected.

He shook his head. "Don't do this to me," he scolded softly.

She made an indignant noise. "Me! You are the one who-!"

"I was provoked," he muttered, sliding his fingers over her skin.

She pointed her toes and he tightened his grip on her calf. "Don't," he warned.

Giggling, she said, "You must remove your hand if you wish for me to move."

He didn't right away, although she didn't flex her foot again. He let his fingers slide back to her ankle and she moved her leg to cross it over her other one.

"That wasn't fair," he told her as he picked up his fork.

"I do not see how I have done the cheating," she said innocently.

"Because. You don't know what I- uh- never mind."

Too soon, their affair ended. He was so businesslike. Starfire hated that. So, when Michael came back with their check and leaned over to Starfire and said, "I left you something," she snatched the booklet up and pulled out a piece of receipt paper with a phone number written on it in pen.

"You've got to be kidding me," Robin growled as she inspected it. "I left that jerk a decent tip."

"Oh, stop your complaining. Besides, I think I look well enough to do the flirting with." She paused as he got up out of his chair and slid her shoes back on. "Although, you look most charming, yourself."

He smiled a little and straightened his tie. "Thanks."

"Yes. Oh, Mr. Grayson," Starfire quipped in a higher pitched, mocking voice, "I have forgotten my number." She grabbed hold of his tie and pulled him toward her, pleased to see him blush a little, probably because they were in public. She caressed the soft fabric, stroking it softly. She batted her eyelashes at him in a way she knew that he liked. "May I have yours?"

He floundered, trying unsuccessfully to form words. "No," he got out finally, pushing her back.

"That is fine. I have Michael's to use, anyway."

Robin sulked. Starfire giggled. He walked her outside, where Alfred was waiting for him.

"Bye," he said simply. She was a little disappointed, but he pulled her in for a hug and he whispered, "I'll video call you later. I love you."

She smiled as she pulled away. "Goodbye, Dick." She watched him pull away, Alfred driving the limousine.

She entered the bathroom of the restaurant where she pulled her Starfire costume of a bag. Quickly, she changed into it, and she slipped off the hologram rings that Cyborg gave her, watching as her eyebrows shrank and her skin tone deepened and her eyes regained their usual verdigris. She shot out the window, trying to be subtle. If she flew at her top speed, she could be home in a few hours. But...

She alighted on the roof of the a building and paced. There were a million reasons not to do it. It was rude, sending a false alarm, distracting, irresponsible, childish. He clearly expected her to go straight home.

She flew around a little bit. The night was quiet. Calm. She didn't see Batman and Robin on patrol, although that was the whole point.

Light a Batsignal. He'd know it was her. So what if he was a little annoyed? He'd get over it. She'd make him get over it.

She could do it. Light a continuous starbolt and shape its form. It was hard, but she'd be able to do it. It was like sculpting with energy.

She lit two starbolts and... she couldn't do it. A violent, sad sigh escaped her lips. She just wanted to see him so desperately. It had been close to three months without him at the tower. He video called most nights, sure, but it wasn't the same. That's why she insisted on going to dinner with him.

She stared at the ground, battling herself. She wanted to do it, but in the end it was like the days when she went to the mall with a pocket full of money and didn't buy anything because she wasn't sure it was the right way to spend it. Her powers could help her easily, but it felt like abuse to use them to summon her boyfriend for... recreational purposes.

She scuffed her boot along the ground. If she remembered that he denounced her as his girlfriend today, it kind of made her want him less.

She lifted off the ground, looking up to view Gotham's skyline before leaving, and she was so surprised that she fell out of the air and crashed on her back.

Batman was standing in front of her. No sign of his Robin. She really didn't want to be caught like this. Her mouth was dry and she blinked slowly, hoping he'd do that Batman thing where he'd be gone when she opened them, leaving no indication- not even a sound- that he'd been there at all.

But, no, he was still there. Actually, was he closer now? Say something, Starfire. She opened her mouth to speak, but she had nothing to say. She whirled away from the Caped Crusader and dashed off.

He didn't even shout after her, he just pursued her. The only sound he made was his cape in the wind as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

She could fly faster than he could run, but she didn't bother. She was thinking of how displeased Robin would be with her. Batman was gaining on her, she could hear it in the swoosh of his cape as he jumped after her.

One of the rooftops she was coming to was guarded by shards of glass placed along the elevated ledge. She cleared it easily, of course, jumping into the air and applying a little bit of flight to land on the other side. But Batman...

She turned to see him, feeling guilty. But he was gone. She furrowed her brow. He must have given up. Seen that she was sorry for intruding and she just wanted to go back to Jump. She was both relieved and disappointed. Crossing her arms, she sighed a little. At least there was no confrontation.

Then, gloved hands wrapped around her waist from behind, spiked gauntlets brushing against her. "Gotcha," he said, his voice commanding and full of authority but also holding the undertones of amusement.

She tried to turn to face him but he held her firmly.

"What are you doing in my city?" Batman growled, his mouth close to her ear.

She shivered. "I... apologize, Batman. I was inside the neighborhood and I wished to pay Dick a visit..."

He pulled her against him harder and he pressed his mouth against her neck. She tilted her head, giving him more access. He moved his gloved fingers against her skin and she wiggled against him.

"You could have come to the Manor," he murmured, his breath hot on her skin. He'd dropped the Batman voice. "Alfred likes seeing you."

"I did not wish to intrude."

"Please intrude. Please intrude all the time."

She touched her hand against his leg. "I will see what I can do." Then as an afterthought, she added, "Batman."

He spun her around, backing them into the shadows so that they wouldn't be seen from the streets or other rooftops. There was a small structure a few feet away from them which Starfire figured was a staircase that let out onto the roof. She backed up and leaned against it, pulling him with her.

"You moved us out of sight," she observed, keeping her tone even. She traced her hands over his arms, keeping her touch firm so he'd feel it through the body armor.

"Yep. Since you're dating Nightwing, I thought it might be a little better for you this way."

She laced her fingers together at the nape of his neck, leaning her forehead against his. "Oh, Batman," she said, doing her best to sound like one of the women on Spanish soap operas she sometimes watched. "Nightwing was nothing. It is you I have always wanted."

He paused, pulling away just a little to look at her. "I know you're joking, but... That's, like, my worst nightmare."

She pulled him close again and she laughed. "I am sorry, my love."

He crushed his lips against hers, kissing her fervently. She quickly decided that she didn't like him in the cowl. She liked to touch him when they kissed, bury her hands in his hair, press kisses against his throat. The Batsuit had more Kevlar in it than either his Nightwing or his Robin suits, so she kept her touch firm.

He let his teeth touch against her lip, his tongue stroking hers roughly. It was territorial kissing, and she liked it. She dropped her hand, touching his thigh just below the utility belt.

She removed her hands from him and floated a little, wrapping her legs around his hips without breaking their kiss. He pressed her firmly between himself and the brickwork, hands roaming over bare skin. She wished he would take his gloves off, although she suspected that he wouldn't remove any part of his suit. Not here.

He dropped his mouth to where her jaw met her neck and he sucked the spot hard enough to leave a mark.

She gasped and crashed over him, her concentration thoroughly broken and her flight failing. He could hold her weight easily- really, he could probably hold close to twice her weight- but he wasn't holding her right and he scrambled to get a better grip on her. They fell, his hands still on her hips, keeping her over him.

"Sorry," he muttered, letting his head lean against the roof beneath them. "I was distracted."

"This is preferable," she purred, leaning over him.

He put his hands on the ground, leaning on his elbows. "You're-"

He didn't get to finish saying what she was, because a net shot out at her from the side and she was thrown off of him. The net contracted around her and she froze, confused.

Batman shot to his feet. "Robin?"

"Tt. Couldn't do one night without me, could you?"

Batman looked from Starfire, who was glaring up at him like a cat caught in yarn, to Robin, whose hood was flipped up without concealing the smug and slightly bored look on his face.

"Um..."

Starfire charged up a starbolt in her hand, using it to fry the material that held her and ripped it open.

Robin narrowed his eyes, looking more annoyed than anything, and leaped for her. Batman caught him by the cape and held him, his feet dangling a few inches above the ground. He choked a little and grabbed the material that was tight on his throat, giving himself some leverage.

"What the hell?" he growled.

"Yeeeeah. Robin, she's not a criminal."

"She was pinning you to the ground. Unhand me."

"Um, yeah. Don't stress about it, Damian." Batman put him on the ground gingerly. Starfire perked up at the mention of her boyfriend's youngest brother, the only one she had not met.

Robin glared up at him. "No names in the field. You said."

"I know, but it's okay. That's Starfire."

"Greetings!" she chirped excitedly, coming too close to Robin's face.

Robin glared at her and glanced up at his brother. Batman put a hand on his shoulder, both as a calming gesture and to keep him in place so that Starfire could observe him.

"This is my-"

"Yes, I'm aware. Your girlfriend." Robin scrutinized her. "That means I caught you..." The boy let his voice trail off. He faced his brother. "Really? In my father's attire?"

Batman pulled Robin's hood over his eyes. "Shut it."

Starfire pinched the hood between her thumb and first finger and pulled it a little. Robin had taken to staring up at her, half sulky, half curious. "This is different," she observed.

"She's a genius," Robin remarked dryly.

"Be nice," Batman admonished.

"It is nice to meet you." Starfire pulled down Robin's hood and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Ah... Star..." Batman warned softly.

Robin grabbed her wrist roughly and bared his teeth. Batman tightened his grip on his brother's shoulder. "I suppose it is," Robin ground out.

"You're not supposed to be out now, anyway," Batman scolded. "What gives?"

Robin huffed. "Pennyworth gave me his approval."

"Why is he not supposed to be out?"

"It's not a big-"

"Five bullets to the spine generally incapacitates one. However, Grayson has underestimated the speed at which I will recover from my mother's surgery."

Starfire's eyes went wide. "You were shot?"

"Damian!" Batman snapped. "It's okay. He's fine." He poked his fingers into Robin's back.

"Gotham is very dangerous."

"No kidding."

"It's fine, Star. Seriously. Look at him. Walking, talking, and generally being as annoying as ever."

Both Robin and Starfire glared at him. "This is not the joke," Starfire scolded. "Projectile weapons are dangerous. They kill, Dick. And you put yourself in their line of fire when you are here."

"I know. It's okay. I'm careful. You don't have to worry about me." He touched her wrist and she drew it back.

"No! Dick, I worry about you every day. And I cannot even confide in our friends because you forbid their knowing that you are the Batman and my worry claws at my dreams when I sleep and it eats at my nerves during the day. And now I discover that Robin was shot and you..." She blinked, tears running down her cheeks. "You are so breakable."

"Star," he said softly. He reached his hand into the air and waited for her to take it.

Robin looked between them, looking annoyed and extremely uncomfortable.

She slid her hand into his, looking down at the ground. He pulled her close and she ducked her head, tucking it under his chin. As he spoke, he stroked his fingers against her hair. "I know you're scared. But I'm okay. I grew up here. I've been dodging bullets since I was nine. Nothing's gonna get me too bad when I know I have you to get back to. Don't worry, Star."

"It is easier to say than do."

"I know."

"Grayson. Will we be continuing patrol tonight?" Damian demanded impatiently.

"We didn't start patrol," Batman corrected, keeping Starfire pressed against him. "I went out and you followed me."

"You went out in the suit. That counts as patrol."

"No. I think we're calling it a night."

"Tt. My father wouldn't be so easily distracted," the boy muttered, sulking.

"You haven't met Selina yet, have you?" Batman asked as though he was genuinely interested.

"I'm going back to the Cave."

Starfire waited until she heard the light whoosh of Robin's cape that signaled his departure before straightening out against Batman.

"Guns..." she murmured as she brought her eyes up to look at his through the cowl.

"I know. It's not like in Jump. But the uniforms take that into account. Even Damian's Robin uniform is different than mine was. Everything's lined with Kevlar." He traced Starfire's cheek with his gloved fingers. She tilted her head to brush her lips against his hand.

"It still worries me."

"I know."

"I love you, Dick," she murmured and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, too, beautiful." He kissed her softly before he stepped away from her to grab something from his belt. He smiled up at her and held soft black cloth between two fingers.

"What is that?"

He kissed her once before folding it lengthwise and slipping it over her eyes. He moved behind her and tied it in a knot behind her head.

"Dick?"

"Easy, gorgeous. We're going to the Batcave." He kissed her again quickly.

She froze. "What?" Digging her fingers under the cloth, she lifted it above one eye. "Oh, Dick, I do not know about that. Batman would be most displeased if-"

"Batman? I'm Batman, beautiful. If he can give Catwoman full entry, I can bring you there once." He tugged the cloth back over her eyes.

"Can we not simply go through the front door of the Manor"

"Sh. No, we can't. I don't have my civvies on me and you're kind of hard to hide. We'll go in through the cave, it'll be fine." He pulled her after him, blind. She didn't know how they would make it all the way back to the Manor like this, but he pulled her close and flipped down to the ground. The sounds of the streets outside became muffled and she was pressed against a stone wall, cold pricking at her back. His breath was hot against her face and his fingers- gloveless now- trailed warm paths over her stomach.

"Dick," she muttered, and he covered her mouth with his. She let him kiss her, going soft against him and losing herself in his touch. His hair brushed against her face and she raised her hands eagerly to run her fingers through it. Pulling his hair a little to tip his head back for a better angle and pushing him closer deepened the kiss. She could feel the lip of the cowl against the back of her hand as she roughly maneuvered him into a submissive position so that she could kiss him senseless. His hand went to her bottom and she rocked against him. He made a sound against her mouth and she smiled.

She trailed kisses down his jaw as a hand went to the back of her knee and he coaxed her leg over his hip. She purred against his throat as his fingers slid up her thigh and she floated to wrap her other leg around him.

"Ah. Wait." He tipped her chin up so that she would be looking at him if it wasn't for the blindfold. He kissed her again, still heated and hungry but gentler than before. "Man. That's really hot," he mumbled.

"The blindfold?" She quirked an eyebrow at him under the cloth. "Shall we accompany it with handcuffs?" she teased as she laced her fingers together behind his neck.

He paused and pulled the blindfold down so that it rested on her neck.

They were in a tunnel. It was pretty nondescript and she couldn't guess where they'd entered it. What little lighting they did have was blue and harsh, coming from bat-shaped sconces on the wall. The sconces were spaced far apart, so the light faded almost to blackness before picking up the harsh blue light of another sconce a few feet away. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all stone. Obviously they were underground. The smell of coldness and damp earth mixed with the scent of Dick that was something more than soap or body spray and had stayed pretty much the same since she'd first met him.

She didn't spend very long looking around because it wasn't that interesting and she was concentrating on the man she loved. He was holding her up and she could feel feel all the muscles in his arms and she'd messed up his hair in a really sexy way and his eyes jumped out at her in the blue light and she could feel certain parts of him pressing against her even through the body armor. His eyes were half lidded and he was breathing kind of hard and he'd stopped them and she didn't know why.

"Is something wrong?" She cocked her head questioningly.

"Course not. It's just... kinda weird for me." He stroked his fingers through her hair and she rested her forehead against his.

"Why?" She didn't mean to be demanding, but he started everything. It wasn't fair to stop short like that.

"Because. We're in... bat-territory. And... I'm wearing this..." He shook his head, referring to the cowl that swayed against his back.

She dropped down to the ground without moving her hands from around his neck and he put his hands against the wall by her hips.

"You believe that I wish to engage in sexual activities with you because you are dressed like the Batman?" she asked dully.

"No. Just..."

"I could dress like the Catwoman if it will make you feel better."

"Uh... no it's cool," he mumbled uncomfortably. "Besides, the point is to get you out of clothes, not in them." He kissed her gently and she could tell that he was restraining himself. He pulled back and pressed a button on his belt and the N-cycle pulled up behind them.

"Oh." Starfire hated motorcycles. They were loud and smelled bad and she would much rather fly. She was also confused.

"I haven't used Bruce's. There's no need. I like mine and I don't drive it around Gotham because I usually have Damian with me."

She nodded and he pecked her on the lips. He got on the bike and she mounted it behind him, leaning her cheek on his shoulder.

The sound of the bike's engine bounced off the stones back to their ears. It was deafening. And even though she hated the smell of gasoline, and the roar of the bike gave her a headache, she didn't mind it so much because he loved it. She was taller than him and stronger than him and she could fly and he couldn't. She suspected that he liked it when they went on his bike because he was the boyfriend with the 'cool wheels' and she was the girlfriend who clung to him as he drove.

The tunnel came to a dead end and she tightened her grip around him and he laughed and flipped a switch on his handlebars, which made the wall melt away and a sleek, dimly lit hallway appear behind it. The lighting wasn't blue anymore and the tires made an odd sound against the concrete, but it was at least smoother than the cobbled floor they were driving over previously. The hallway ended and they entered the Batcave. It still smelled like damp earth, but only faintly. It was a little frightening. it seemed less like a base of operations and more like a creepy funhouse. What appeared to be a giant dinosaur loomed over a giant penny. a purple and green hat stood on on a pedestal, a card stuck in the elastic band. The floor was cold and metallic and she could hear water running somewhere around them, probably natural groundwater. she glanced behind her. She was alone for the moment, as she got off the N-cycle before it could he parked, and it was unnerving.

There was a keyboard and several monitors and Starfire spotted Dick's old Robin suit and another one she recognized as belonging to Jason Todd and a third one that belonged to Tim Drake and one girl's Robin uniform. She also saw two outdated versions of Nightwing's uniform and even the Red X costume. They were all protected by glass casing like a display at a museum.

Once the bike stopped, she flew over to the first Robin suit and inspected it. Then she walked over to the Red X suit.

Dick's hands slid around her waist and he kissed her shoulder. "Welcome to the Batcave."

"Explain this to me."

He looked up at the Red X suit. "Oh. A bad decision fueled by the desire to prove myself and short sightedness?"

"But why is it here?"

His hands slid away from her. "Oh. Um. I built the suit so it came back here. Actually, Bruce helped me design it."

"You told him about it and not us?"

"He kind of gave me the idea in the first place. The xynothium that I stole to power the suit the first time... well, I didn't exactly steal it. It was from Bruce's company."

She sighed. It didn't matter, anyway. It was in the past. It just hurt to remember how easily he lied to her.

"Come on. Let's go up to my room." He tugged her wrist and she allowed him to lead her through the halls of the Manor. She'd been here before, but never this way. Never through the Batcave and never in this part of it. "Alternate hallway that none of the staff are allowed to wander through, except Alfred," he explained over his shoulder.

They got to a long hallway and he opened the first door on their left. "Jason's room, left the way it was before he... Um, that's next to us. Tim's is across the hall and Damian's is down the hall, closer to Bruce's."

He closed and locked the door after them. He flipped on the lights and Starfire found several collages of newspaper clippings hung around the room. She sat down while he rummaged through drawers in his dresser. Several of the collages were of the Titans, she could tell just by looking. There were many with the word "Robin" in the headline, although she didn't know if they were referring to him or to any of his brothers. There were several of the Justice League and many about Bruce Wayne. One collage, she noticed, was exclusively about her. There was the time she'd visited Red Star in Russia and saved a town from his excess radiation, the time she'd been hounded by the paparazzi and accidentally let slip that their relationship was official- it was funny that he had that headline, actually, because she'd thought he was mad at her for that- the time she'd visited the children's ward of the Jump City hospital, the time she'd fought off Blackfire, a headline declaring that she was well enough to be released from the hospital after she'd been injured particularly badly.

"So where were we before?" he asked with a smile. While she was looking around, he'd changed into flannel pants and hadn't bothered to put on a shirt. She appreciated the gesture. Although the pants would be unnecessary in a few minutes, too.

She pulled him onto the bed next to her and pushed him down on his back. He propped himself up on his elbows to look at her. "I believe I was here..." she said thoughtfully as she straddled him.

"As much as I hate to say it, princess, I don't think you were."

She frowned at him. "We were standing."

"We'll get to that later. My problem is that I think we were like this." He flipped them so that she was under him. She giggled and he bent to kiss her, his lips moving slowly and pressing firmly against hers. She felt her head cloud until she was just reacting to what he was doing, reduced to approving coos and little whimpers and soft growly purring noises. His fingers traced patterns into her skin. He dipped his fingers from her stomach to her thigh and she shifted against him, although he continued to stroke her exposed skin instead of giving her what she really wanted. She kicked her boots off so that he would have more room to play and his hands went to the backs of her knees.

In a low voice that came out husky and gravelly, he mumbled, "And I think your legs were like this..." He coaxed her into wrapping a leg around his hip and she lifted the other, too. He groaned against her and she lifted her hand to stroke the scars on his chest.

Starfire landed on the roof of Titan's Tower, feeling relaxed and energetic and frankly, happier than she'd been in weeks. Possibly even months.

Raven, who'd been out there meditating, turned to look at her friend, he white cloak skimming the floor of the roof. "How was Nightwing?" the empath asked perfunctorily.

"Well," Starfire answered.

In the same perfunctory tone, Raven asked, "How was the I-miss-you sex?"

The alien smiled dreamily. "Do you mean the first time? Or the second time? Or perhaps the third or fourth?"

"Ew." Raven scrunched her nose in a disgusted grimace. "I hope you at least showered there."

"Yes, the shower and the bed and his desk and the floor once..."

"Star," Raven complained.

"My apologies," she said, not trying to sound sorry at all.

The empath smiled at her knowingly. "It's okay. I'm just glad that he's fine and you seem happier than usual. Do you have any gossip that I can listen to without being thoroughly grossed out?"

Starfire thought. She could tell her about Michael, the pleasant waiter, and how his attention stirred Dick's jealousy. She could tell her about the tunnel to the Batcave and how she had to go in blindfolded. The make out session they had was probably good for gossip, too.

"Well," she hummed thoughtfully, "I made out with the Batman."

Raven fell out of the air onto her backside. Tiles became engulfed in black energy and they cracked in interesting patterns. "What?" she spluttered incredulously.

Starfire leaned back on the roof and smiled. Yes, she had quite enough gossip for at least the next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Me again! There's really no reason for this. I was laying in bed and I couldn't sleep and I started typing this on my iPod. I wrote this in three days, and all of it between one and three in the morning. I wasn't going to post it, but I kind of liked it. You should all know that I love Damian Wayne. He's probably my second favorite character in the DCU. After Dick Grayson, of course. And I just read Batman and Robin, the Grant Morrison run. Such a good comic. Originally, I only planned on writing up until they finished at the restaurant. And then I decided to have her meet Damian, because it would be adorable. And then I had her go back to the Manor, because I thought it would be weird to end without it. It was kind of hard to decide whether or not I should refer to Dick as Robin, like they do in Teen Titans, or Dick. So I combined all his names as I saw fit. Sorry if that was confusing. I hope you liked it. Let me know in the reviews!


End file.
